Drake Nazz
Drake Nazz is the main protagonist in the first & second seasons of Masked Rider of Mystica. Biography Drake Nazz may be the luckiest teenage boy in the world; he is the most popular kid at school, can break down a bully using only his words, & never gets in trouble with teachers. However, his whole life changed in the first episode when his parents revealed to him that he was adopted & that they don't even know where he came from. This forever caused Drake to wonder, "Just who am I, & where did I come from?" Meanwhile in the distant planet Mystica, the kingdom is in battle with Lord Stagger & his Homonculi Army. Desperate for a hero, the king learns of Drake & knows that he is the perfect candidate. However, Stagger learns of this also & sends one of his Homonculi to Earth to eliminate Drake. While continuing to ponder about himself, Drake is soon ambushed by the Homonculi but not before finding the Mystic Arcle sent by the King. When he touched the Belt, it magically latched onto Drake & teleported him to Mystica, turning him into a Masked Rider on the way. After defeating Lord Stagger the first time as Masked Rider Mystica Ultimate, the punch he did to Lord Stagger was so powerful, Drake got amnesia and couldn't remember anything about his past (especially being a Masked Rider). But the only thing he remembers is his name. Since almost all of his memory was lost, he had start a new life. And Drake was able to find the Diamond of Power and merged it within himself and achieve a new version of the Mystic Arcle (called the Mystic Alter). And he gain new forms for Masked Rider of Mystica. When he recovered his memory, he can transform into the previous version of Masked Rider of Mystica. After he defeated the Homonculi, he was able to visit his homeplanet Edenoi because he want to learn about his origin. Forms First Blank *'Rider height': 190cm (6ft 2in) *'Rider weight': 90kg (198.4lbs) *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (49 ft., 2 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) Blank Form is the weakest form of the Masked Rider & has white armor with small horns. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called "Blank Kick", though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. Standard Forms Mighty *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 99 kg. (218.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 3 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (49 ft., 2 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **'Sense': x10 **'Finishing Attack Power': 30 t. (Mighty Kick) Mighty Form is the Masked Rider's default form & has red armor. It is the most balanced out of all of his standard forms, and is thus his most used form. Unlike his other forms, it has no personal weapon, instead opting for hand-to-hand combat.In this form, the Masked Rider uses his "Mighty Kick" attack to kill the monsters. Dragon *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form is a azure form form that allows the Masked Rider to be more agile & quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form; Dragon Form enables the Masked Rider to jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives the Masked Rider less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements & more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is Splash Dragon, an aerial thrust attack to the torso. Pegasus *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weigh't: 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Pegasus Form is a green shooting form where the Masked Rider's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit, & hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows the Masked Rider to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), & if the Masked Rider exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Blank Form & become unable to transform for two hours. The Masked Rider uses the Pegasus Bowgun crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus", an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Titan *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 Titan Form is a purple herculean form where the Masked Rider's defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. He uses the Titan Sword that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan", a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. Advanced Mighty *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 104 kg (229.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 5 t. (Rising) **'Normal kicking power': 20 t. (Rising) **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 5 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **'Sense': x10 **'Finishing Attack Power': 100 t. (Rising Mighty Kick) Mighty Form is enhanced by the golden power into Advanced Mighty Form, with golden trimmings. The Mighty Anklet is equipped in the right leg, upgrading the Masked Rider's attack to "Advanced Mighty Kick", which causes the target to explode with the blast radius of a few city blocks. Dragon *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 92 kg (202.8 lbs) (Rising) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2 t. (Rising) **'Normal kicking power': 5 t. (Rising) **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) (Rising) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form is later upgraded by the golden power into Advanced Dragon Form, gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the''' Advanced Dragon Rod''' voulge & his finishing move has improved into the Advanced Splash Dragon. Pegasus *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weight': 99.9 kg. (220.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Once upgraded to Advanced Pegasus Form, the Masked Rider can hold the form for 30 seconds more for a total of 1 minute & 20 seconds, & uses the Advanced Pegasus Bowgun for his "Advanced Blast Pegasus". This attack may use up to three arrows. Titan *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 122 kg. (268.9 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 This is the first of the Masked Rider's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming Advanced Titan Form. As a result, the Masked Rider uses the Advanced Titan Sword for "Advanced Calamity Titan". But the Masked Rider can create a second Advanced Titan Sword to use in the stronger "Double Advanced Calamity Titan" attack. Amazing *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 125 kg. lbs. *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 35 t. **'Normal kicking power': 50 t. **'Maximum jump height': 60m (196 ft., 10 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **'Sense': x10 **'Finishing Attack Power': unknown (Amazing Mighty Kick) The Masked Rider's Mighty Form is advanced into the black-armored Amazing Mighty Form, with the Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs for use of the "Amazing Mighty Kick" dropkick attack. Super Forms Ultimate *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 80 t. **'Normal kicking power': 100 t. **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) **'Sense': x10,000 The Masked Rider's most dangerous form, Ultimate Form combines all the powers of the other forms, Ultmate Masked Rider has a much different design colored black with gold (& a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the headcrest, a black belt core, & spiky-looking armor. Originally a risk is that the user will lose control & become like Daguba, a monster bent on killing everything in its way. However, due to Drake's gentle nature, he retains his will as he uses the new form against Daguba, retaining the red eye color of Mighty Form as opposed to the original black eyed color. When in battle, Ultimate Masked Rider is able to see a monster's human form, every single attack from Ultimate Masked Rider causes his opponent to bleed, despite the enemy's powerful armor. Rising Ultimate *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.7 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 100 t **'Normal kicking power': 120 t. **'Maximum jump height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) Advanced Ultimate is Masked Rider`s strongest form as well as having the same risks as Ultimate Form. Much like Masked Rider's other forms that were given a "Advanced" upgrade within the original Masked Rider, Advanced Ultimate is the final, evolved, and true form of Masked Rider's Ultimate Form. In this form, Masked Rider has two attacks: the Rising Ultimate Mighty Kick and the Advanced Ultimate Mighty Punch. He also presumably has all of Ultimate form's standard powers (which may be enhanced) as well. In this form, Drake surpasses all the Homonculi and most of the Kamen Riders in power. He uses it in Kamen Rider Ringzard's last episode. Differently from his counterpart's version of the form, Nazz's Rising Ultimate produced electricity sparks when it charged up its attack, like with the previous Advanced Forms. Second Earth *'Punching Power': 7 t. (15 t. at full power) *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Highest Jump': 30 m. *'Top Speed': 100 m. per 5 seconds *'Senses': x10 *'Defense': 6/10 The Earth Form is the first of the Masked Rider's second numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning Drake's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows & crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Earth Form is the most balanced, with power, speed, & strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. Dragon's Eye Forms Storm *'Punching Power': 7 t. (left); 3 t. (right) *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Highest Jump': 50 m. *'Top Speed': 100m per 4.5 seconds *'Senses': x10 *'Defense': 7/10 The Storm Form is the second form of the Masked Rider, triggered when Drake activates the left switch on the Mystic Belt, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye". The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the power of wind through the left arm, & imparts the form with supernatural agility & reflexes. The most nimble of forms, Storm Masked Rider maneuvers with such swiftness & cunning that its movements parallel foresight. Fire *'Punching Power': 5 t. (left); 10 t. (right) *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Highest Jump': 20 m. *'Top Speed': 100 m. in 5.5 seconds *'Senses': x30 *'Defence': 8/10 The Fire Form is the third of the Masked Rider's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Mystic Belt, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye". The searing power of flame flows through the right arm & blesses the red body of the Fire Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power & defense, the Fire Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, &/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. Trinity *'Punching Power': 7 t. (left); 10 t. (right) *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Highest Jump': 50 m. *'Top Speed': 100 m. per 4.5 s. *'Senses': x30 *'Defence': 8/10 The Trinity Form is a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of the Earth, Storm, & Fire Forms. Super Forms Burning *'Punching Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Highest Jump': 15 m. *'Top Speed': 100 m. per 6 seconds *'Senses': x30 *'Defence': 10/10 Burning Form, known as "the power awakening to infinite possibilities", is born when Drake learns to channel his fighting spirit into power. The transition is rough on Drake's body, as he is virtually incapacitated during the emergence of this new power. But as they manifest, the nature of the power become clear; & it is one not easily controlled. Shining *'Punching Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 45 t. *'Highest Jump': 75 m. *'Top Speed': 100 m. per 4 seconds *'Senses': x45 *'Defence': 10/10 Shining Form, also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities", is awakened by the light of the sun. It is an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Overlord, born when Drake molts after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form the Masked Rider's greatest form. Equipment Devices *Mystic Arcle - Mystica I's Transformation belt *Mystic Alter - Mystica II's Transformation belt *Diamond of Power - Mystica II's power source Weapons *Dragon Rod - Dragon Form's personal staff **Rising Dragon Rod - Upgraded version used by Advanced Dragon Form *Pegasus Bowgun - Pegasus Form's personal gun **Rising Pegasus Bowgun - Upgraded version used by Advanced Pegasus Form *Titan Sword - Titan Form's personal sword **Rising Titan Sword - Upgraded dual swords used by Advanced Titan Form *Mighty Anklet - Kick-enhancing anklet worn by Advanced Mighty Form and Amazing Mighty Form *Storm Halberd - Storm and Trinity Form's primary weapon *Flame Sword - Flame and Trinity Form's primary weapon *Shining Caliber - Burning and Shining Form's primary weapon Vehicles *TryChaser 2000 - Masked Rider of Mystica I's First Rider Machine *BeatChaser 2000 - Masked Rider of Mystica I's Second Rider Machine *Machine Tornador - Masked Rider of Mystica II's Rider Machine *Gouram - Mechanical beetle which transforms into armor for TryChaser or BeatChaser Trivia *His surname comes from the Japanese "Nazo" (謎), meaning "mysterious". Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Masked Rider of Mystica